wellingtonchinesehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
THE CHINESE QUESTION.,Evening Post, Volume XXXIV, Issue 80, 1 October 1887, Supplement
THE CHINESE QUESTION TO THE EDITOR.THE CHINESE QUESTION.,Evening Post, Volume XXXIV, Issue 80, 1 October 1887, Supplement http://paperspast.natlib.govt.nz/newspapers/EP18871001.2.60 Sir— Having read most of the letters in your paper on the Chinese question, there are one or two points I am not quite clear about. For instance, why should there be such an outcry against a person of any colour or country for selling their foods an a low price these hard times? Everyone seems to have been particularly concerned lately for fear of these "necessaries of life" being taxed and so making it harder for poor families to live ; and yet when "John" is willing to forego the ordinary comforts of life to enable him to sell cheaper, he gives offence. Another objection to him is his being such an expert workman. "The quickness with which he will paint the side of a house and the low wage he is satisfied with." Can this be considered against him? As to their licentious habits, their not marrying, and herding together in such numbers, surely the laws of our country must be very lax. Would it be just and right to make a harder law for the stranger than we are willing to be governed by ourselves? Why not have a law to forbid these dreadful places of sin from having any corner in our country? In some towns even in New Zealand they are not allowed. And our sanitary laws must surely be open to improvement when so many men are allowed to live together in one room. I think a great many of these evils would ho done away with, as well as relieve the Government of much anxiety about finances, if they put a tax on all unmarried men (say over 30 years of age) equivalent to what housekeeping would cost them. I merely throw out these suggestions as a matter that might very profitably engage some of the time and consideration of the new M.H.R.'s. It would be doing a benefit to society, and just about settle the "Chinese Question." Thanking you for tho space you have allowed me, I am, &c, A SPINSTER. TO THE EDITOR.TO THE EDITOR.,Evening Post, Volume XXXIV, Issue 80, 1 October 1887, Supplement http://paperspast.natlib.govt.nz/newspapers/EP18871001.2.61 Sir— Allow me through your valuable column to say a few words in regard to the above subject. The Chinese are a great blessing to us in supplying vegetables that are far superior to any that the white man produces, and at a lower price. Now, as to their success in business. Your correspondent, Mr. Fielder, would like to injure the defenceless Chinee (sic) by inserting a lot of misstatements in the papers as regards their success. The Chinese have no advantage over the white tradesman. They pay tho same rent. Their food costs as much as the white man's, consisting as it does of rice (dearer than flour and potatoes, the white man's food), pork, fowls, fish, eggs, &c. Then their habits. Mr. Fielder says :—" If people knew the dirty habits of the Chinese, they would not patronise them." Mr. Fielder is mistaken, as the Chinese are one of the cleanest tribes of foreigners, especially in regard to food. Look at the dirty habits of the Danes, Italians, and the Australians, and compare the cleanliness of the Chinese. Mr. Fielder should pay the Chinese a visit and judge for himself. If all our own countrymen were as clean as the Chinese there would not be so much sickness. John has the same expense as the white man, and it is only with his industry and business manner that he cuts the white man out. I patronise the Chinese as much as possible, and intend to continue doing so in the future, and advise all who want civility, genuine articles, full weight, and good value for their money to do likewise, l am, &c., W. Perry, Dealer. Wellington, 27th September. TO THE EDITOR. Sir— May I trouble you, through your valuable columns, for a few lines, as I have read several letters signed by Mr. Henry Fielder, who greatly complains against the unfortunate Chinese of Wellington. This has hurt my feelings very much to see such Christian people against the Chinese without a cause. Now with regard to the Chinese not spending their money on amusements ; they only spend money on necessaries, such as food, clothing, and also on the charities of Wellington. I know for a fact that not long ago the Chinese residing in Wellington presented the Wellington Hospital with a sum of £100. One of the unfortunates gave £10, another £5, and so on, the lowest donation being 5s. Does Mr. Henry Fielder give as much in charity? I doubt if he does seeing that a rate has to be made for supporting the Hospital. I have read one of Mr. Henry Fielder's letters stating that the Europeans live in a high style and spend money on amusements. I have no doubt they do, as some of them (I do not say he does) do live in a very high style and spend money enjoying themselves, consequently other people suffer for it. The unfortunate Chinese do not do that. Again, Mr. Henry Fielder complains of the merchants supplying goods to the Chinese. Now let me ask Mr, Fielder, if any of the Chinese called at his shop to purchase say a piano, table, or any goods they required, would he refuse to take the unfortunate's money. I rather think he would not in the least consider over the matter, but take it. It is a well-known fact that, whether Chinese or European, we have all to get an honest living in this world. For my part I can say that the unfortunate Chinese live such a life. Now, with regard to the Chinese of Manners-street, I know that they come here with a large capital for the purpose of buying articles (which are of no value to Europeans) for shipment to China— such as old zinc, iron, fungus, &c. I may also state that what profit they make in their shops goes into buying for the China market, which amounts to thousands every year from New Zealand. You will see, sir, from those few remarks that instead of the money going to China, as many people state, it is still in the country. And, lastly, in payment for goods sent to China, we receive importations of Chinese goods suitable for this market. I am, &c., William Smith. Otaki, 20th September. Category:News Category:Evening Post Category:1887 Category:Benevolence Category:Wellington Hospital Category:Manners Street Category:Letters to the Editor